


Dreaming Out Loud

by Baamon5evr



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sleeptalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6233440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baamon5evr/pseuds/Baamon5evr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam talks in his sleep. Steve worries before realizing it could provide boundless entertainment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming Out Loud

**Author's Note:**

> Just typed this out real quick, no real plot or anything just fluff.

Sam talks in his sleep.

Steve first noticed it on the road to find Bucky. The two of them shared motel rooms a lot of the time and he had been spending nights awake more than ever. Sam would try to stay awake with him but he wasn't an enhanced supersoldier who could physically go three days with no sleep with limited side effects. At first all Steve noticed was some unintelligible murmuring coming from the bed beside him but one night as he stayed up going over the latest leads Natasha had sent him he had got up only to turn and see Sam sitting up.

"Hey, I thought you were asleep." Sam stared blankly ahead at the wall across from him.

"Sam? Sam?" Steve called approaching him. He waved a hand in front of his face but Sam didn't react.

_Is he still asleep?_

"Sam?" Sam looked at him suddenly and finally spoke.

"All of the chickens are pink." Steve rose an eyebrow at that but Sam had already laid back down and turned over. Steve was concerned over the next week as Sam continued speaking in his sleep. Sometimes it was comprehensive and Steve could kind of figure out some logic or direction of his talking but other times it was random things. He once spent ten minutes explaining why he thought he was a robot. He wasn't sure if there was something wrong with Sam and he didn't want to keep it from him if there was so the next time it happened Steve resolved to wake him up.

They were in the car driving cross country from Germany to France the next time it happened. It started as indistinct murmuring at first until he started saying nonsensical things.

"Classical music isn't that transcendent." Steve furrowed his eyebrows, Sam didn't go in too much for classical music. He didn't mind it, he played it sometimes to help himself sleep but it was but a fraction compared to the Motown songs that featured on his playlist and some of the mainstream pop that Sam got inexplicably obsessed with.

"I don't care if we're out of soap, I'm not buying any peanuts."

"Sam, wake up." Steve said, shaking him awake. Sam jumped up looking around in alarm.

"What is it? What is it? What's wrong?"

"Calm down. Nothing's wrong."

"Are we there? It doesn't look like we're there."

"No, we're not there yet."

"Then what'd you wake me up for? I was having a good dream."

"Anything to do with classical music, soap and peanuts?"

"Uh...." Sam looked at him like he had two heads.

"You were talking in your sleep." Sam's eyes went slightly wide.

"What?"

"Look, you have been for a while now. It's really random things sometimes, sometimes it's not. I tried to ignore it but when I looked it up on WebMD it said one of the possibilities was that you have a tumor and I just--"

"Steve, first of all don't look up simple things on WebMD because it will convince you that you're dying. Secondly, I don't sleeptalk so this conversation is moot." Steve was about to continue when he took stock of Sam's appearance. His eyes were shifting, he could see with his heightened vision that his skin was just a little darker around the edges, he shifted in his seat and there was a false casualness in his words. He was embarrassed.

Steve smirked.

“What’s so wrong about talking in your sleep? I mean I don’t know the significance of why the spiders have to play football indoors or why you think you’re pregnant but--” Steve paused to enjoy Sam groan of utter dismay.

“If anything I think this levels the playing field for us. You read me so well, now I get to have insight into what’s going on in your mind. If the past few weeks are anything to go by, your head is a fascinating place.” Sam rolled his eyes.

“… I hate you.” He grumbled. Steve simply grinned at him. He didn’t mind Sam saying that especially when months down the line he said he loved him in his sleep, which didn’t count of course but it affirmed what he’d been hoping for all along and that was just as well.

**Author's Note:**

> This might be the shortest thing I've ever written, I cut myself off before I could turn this into 5k get together fic. I've got enough things on the back burner as is.


End file.
